This invention relates to crossbolt locks and more particularly to improvements in such locks as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,380 and 3,760,619, assigned to the assignee corporation of this invention. Crossbolt locks are well known and are usually of the deadbolt variety, the bolts thereof being manually moved between locked and unlocked positions.